Timelines
by Starpool2
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the timelines of Starlight's time spell came to pass? Yes, Twilight wasn't there... but how exactly did they come to pass? Not doing Sombra, his was explained in episode by Applejack. No, the words won't be completely accurate, I'm doing this from memory.


"Finally!" Luna smiles. "I'm going home! Good bye friends."

"Good bye!" The dram thingies shout. Luna watches as the stars starts to align, suddenly, she feels the great evil start to take her over.

"What- Ahaha Aha hahaha!" Nightmare Moon corrupts the princess' body. "No!" Luna screams. "Yes, finally!" Nightmare Moon watches as the vortex opens up. "Finally... I'm... Free!" The black pony steps through the vortex, leaving the dream weavers (?) watching in horror.

Nightmare Moon arrives at the Canterlot palace. She walks up to Celestia, who's sitting in her room.

"Hello, Luna." Celestia speaks.

"How did you know... no matter, you are being banished, dear sister. Banished to the moon, but don't worry! My former subjects will take good care of you." Nightmare Moon claims. "They need a new ruler."

"I will be back!" Celestia cries. "I trust my student!"

"Eh, whatever you say." Nightmare Moon fires up a magic blast, it hits Celestia dead on, where she once was is now blackened ash.

Nightmare Moon stared into the sky, then she took off, ready for her big entrance in Ponyville.

She watched in smoke from as the ponies panicked, feeling joy. Soon she started to take form.

The ponies gasped.

"Who are you?" They ask.

"Really? You don't remember?" She feigns shock.

"Seize her! She has the princess!" Mayor Mare calls. Nightmare blasts the guards like it's nothing.

"Am I not royal enough for you?" She looks over the ponies frightened faces. "Dose my crown no longer count now that I've been imprisoned for a thousand years!?"

"I know who you are!" A voice calls.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes!" The same voice cries. "You're the mare in the moon... Nightmare Moon!" The pony behind the voice steps out, she is white with a red and purple mane. The ponies gasp.

"Who are you?" Nightmare Moon glares.

"I am Moon Dancer." The pony replies.

"Your name!" Nightmare Moon smiles. "We share it."

"So we do." Moon dancer sighs.

"I'm assuming you enjoy the night as much as I?" Nightmare asks.

"I like it but I wouldn't want Night eternal." Moon dancer yells back.

"Well, too bad." Nightmare responds, then she turns to the ponies.

"Aha ha haha hahaha!" She laughs evilly. "Remember this day ponies, for it was your last... from this moment on the night... will last... FOREVER!" Nightmare Moon laughs as she raises her namesake into the sky.

"No, it won't!" Moon Dancer.

"What!?" Nightmare growls. "You? Again?"

"Yes!" Moon Dancer screams. "I will stop you!" She runs out of town hall.

"Sure..." Nightmare looks back at the rest of them. "You all, my new subjects, go restore my castle, the one in ruins on the edge of Everfree."

The ponies nod and run out. Nightmare looks around.

"Here! Here you are!" Moon Dancer's voice rings again.

"Ugh! Enough!" Nightmare Moon growls, annoyed. She fires up her horn and sends Moon Dancer to the Canterlot Palace dungeons. "Temporary, until my palace is finished." She sighs, looking around. "Now, to begin my reign." The black pony flies off.

1 year later...

Nightmare Moon was sitting on her throne when a magenta alicorn and purple dragon run into her palace, panting. The princess was about to tell them to leave, when the start talking.

"Rarity!" The Alicorn gasps, seeing Nightmare's servant.

"The castle is not open for visiting today... the tapestries all need changing." Rarity sighs. "Again."

"Rarity it's me! Spike!" The purple dragon says.

"I do not associate with dragons... I don't know anyone who would!" Rarity responds. Spike wilts.

"Rarity we need to get to the map! Starlight traveled through time and-" Nightmare Moon perks up.

"Time travel you say?" She grins, fangs glinting in the moonlight. The Alicorn looks around, and seems to realize where she is."Now that's something I would like to see!"

"Tell me who possesses(Such a weird word to spell!) the magic to travel through time!" The black alicorn demands.

Her guards surround the newcomers.

"The princess asked you a question." One of her pegasus guards... Rainbow something, snarls.

 _Loyalty_ Nightmare smiles to herself, _I love it!_

"... dungeons you'll tell her what she wants to know!" The guard continues. Nightmare snaps to attention.

"No pony in my kingdom should possess a magic powerful enough to travel through time." She snaps. "Now tell me... who else?"

"Why... Celestia of course." The guards flinch.

"Hahahahaha!" Nightmare laughs, it's been a while since she's heard a joke. "My sister has been banished to the moon for years!" The black Alicorn looks angry as she shoves her nose in Spike's face. "But it's no less a fate then she sentenced me to! Now tell me who possesses this magic!"

"All right." The Alicorn sighs.

"Twilight no!" Spike yells.

"We don't have a choice Spike, I'll tell you, but you'll have to get past the timber wolves." Twilight sighs.

"You think _I_ can't get past the timber wolves?" Nightmare rolls her eyes.

"No." Twilight responds. "I know you can."

"Now take me to the magic to travel through time!" Nightmare commands. "And if you thinking of trying to escape..." Nightmare wraps Spike up in chains. "It would be very unfortunate for your friend." Twilight scowls. They journey through the forest Nightmare blasting the timber wolves along the way.

When they arrive at the map.

"Now, show me the magic to travel through time." Nightmare scowls.

"A pony named Starlight used this spell to travel through time and change the past." Twilight explains.

"And now you will give this spell to me." Nightmare holds her head up. "With it, I can ensure that the elements of Harmony are never found! And my reign will last... FOREVER!"

"But it won't." Twilight's voice cuts in. "Because I will do everything in my power to stop you!" Twilight teleports Spike to her. The spell activates, and they disappear. Nightmare starts shrieking.

"Noooooooooooooooo!"


End file.
